Pokemon: A New Adventure!
by CutePikachu
Summary: (NOTE: This Story is General, Romance and Humor) This story is about a HUGE amount of Pokemon Trainers Out On a long journey, this story isn't finished yet, i don't think it ever will, welcome to the series of Pokemon: A New Adventure! This Story has lots
1. Default Chapter

Episode One:  
Pichu! I Choose You!  
  
  
Narrator: Well, Look There's Goldenrod City! Let's Look There!  
*Screen Zooms in on house*  
Narrator: See in there? There lives Kathryn, she's going to start her Pokémon Journey Tomorrow!  
Kathryn: Go Away, Narrator!  
Narrator: Okay!  
Kathryn: I can't wait till I can start my Pokémon Journey!  
Ashley: *Walks in to Kathryn's room* Hey, You Almost Ready for you're journey? You should go to bed early, since it's you're birthday tomorrow and all that!   
Kathryn: I Guess So…  
Ashley: Oh, Yeah! Ellen's coming too!   
Kathryn: Oh…  
Ashley: Well it's her tenth Birthday tomorrow too!  
Kathryn: that's Cool.  
Ashley: So What Pokémon are you going to choose?  
Kathryn: I wanted Pichu!  
Ashley: Oh, Right. I Chose Mareep! Cause it was Sooooo Cute! I'll show it to you! Go, Pokéball!  
Flaafy: Flaaaaf!   
Ashley: But it's evolved now. I'm working on letting it evolve in to Ampharos.  
Kathryn: It's Cute, but I'm still choosing Pichu. Do You Know What Ellen's Going to choose?  
Ashley: Yeah, She's Choosing Mew!  
Kathryn: I Didn't know that they were giving away Mews!  
Ashley: Well, after the Pokémon Carnival, There were lots of Eevees and Mews and Mareeps on display and they needed owners!  
Kathryn: Cool!  
Ashley: Oh, Yeah, More News, you're friend, Aura will be starting her journey in a few days, so she can probably join you too.  
Kathryn: GREAT!!!  
Ashley: Anyway, you've better go to bed so you won't be tired for tomorrow!  
Kathryn: Okay.  
Ashley left the room  
Click! Kathryn turned on her TV. She decided to watch a little before going to sleep.  
TV: There has been an important announcement! Marill and Magby have been added to the starter Pokémon list!   
Kathryn: Wow! I've Always wanted to see a Magby!  
*Time Passes and Comes to Morning*  
Kathryn: *Wakes Up* COOL! Today Ellen and me can start our Pokémon Journeys! *Walks downstairs*  
Ellen: Hi, Kathryn! You ready to start you're Pokémon Journey?   
Kathryn: OH NO!!! I FORGOT TO PACK LUNCH!!!  
Ellen: You can have some of mine!  
Kathryn: No! I want those donuts!  
Ellen: You Packed Donuts?  
Kathryn: Yup!  
Ellen: Weird.  
Kathryn: YES!!! I FOUND THEM!!  
Ellen: Found What?  
Kathryn: DONUTS!!!!  
Ellen: Um, Ok, Let's Head out to professor Elm's lab, it's a long way from Goldenrod, you know!  
Kathryn: OK!  
Ashley: Hey, Wait! Here!  
Kathryn: What is it?  
Ashley: The Pokéball with my Flaafy! There will be a lot of wild Pokémon on the way! You'll need it to battle!  
Ellen: Thanks!  
Ashley: Just send the Pokéball back by mail, ok?   
Kathryn: OK! But will it steal my donuts?  
Ashley: No. Don't think so.  
Kathryn: Ok. Let's Go!  
Ellen: I Guess we should head up to Eruteak and go down?  
Kathryn: Yup.  
*Walks above Goldenrod*  
Trainer: Hey! I Challenge You!  
Ellen: *whispering to Kathryn* I Guess we could try to battle with Flaafy!  
Kathryn: Guess so!  
Trainer: Go, Starmie!  
Kathryn: Go, Flaafy! Thunder Punch!  
Starmie Fainted!  
Ellen: It looks like Flaafy was pretty well trained!  
Kathryn: Trainer, why don't you train you're Starmie?  
Trainer: It's not my Starmie; I'm just borrowing it because I'm heading down to Professor Elm's lab to get a starter Pokémon!   
Kathryn: We Are Too! You want to come with us?  
Trainer: OK!  
Kathryn: But, what's you're name?  
Trainer: Sparky!  
Ellen: *whispering to Katherine* Why Did he have to come?  
Kathryn: there's nothing wrong with it!  
Ellen: But- -   
Sparky: Hey. Guys! You're Flaafy is looking weird…  
Flaafy: - -  
Ampharos: Ampharos! *Grabs Donuts*  
Kathryn: Hey, come back here with my donuts!!  
*Starts Chasing Ampharos at an extremely high speed rate*  
*Time passes*  
Ellen: I can't believe it! She chased Ampharos all the way to Cherrygrove City and she still hasn't got those donuts!  
Sparky: I think you're wrong…  
Kathryn: GOTCHA!!! I GOT THE DONUTS!!   
Ellen: Ampharos, Return!  
*Time passes and they reach Professor Elm*  
Professor Elm: Hi, I Guess You're here for you're starter Pokémon?   
Kathryn, Ellen & Sparky: Yup.  
Professor Elm: Okay, which one do you want?  
Kathryn: I Choose You, Pichu!   
Ellen: I Choose Mew!  
Sparky: Umm…  
What types of Pokémon do you like, Sparky?  
Sparky: Electric!  
Well…it would be a small risk but we do have a baby Jolteon.  
Sparky: OK! I'LL TAKE IT!!  
Professor Elm: Okay, Sparky! Oh, Yeah, Here's You're Pokédex' s and 6 Pokéballs!  
Kathryn, Ellen & Sparky: Thanx!   
*Later Outside the Lab*  
Ellen: (To Kathryn) WHY DID HE HAVE TO COME WITH US?!  
Kathryn: I dunno.   
Ellen: GRRRRR…  
Sparky: (Suddenly Appears) What'cha Talking About?  
Ellen: Nothing.  
Kathryn: Ellen was just saying how she - -  
Ellen: (Covers Kathryn's Mouth) WE WEREN'T TALKING ABOUT ANYTHING!!  
Sparky: Oh.  
Kathryn: Shouldn't We Head Back To Goldenrod and return Ampharos?  
Sparky: Yeah.  
Ellen: Let's Just Send It by mail!  
Sparky: Let's go and give Ampharos to her!!  
Kathryn: yeah. Then I can ask for her fine for her Ampharos stealing my Donuts!!  
Ellen: But, I'd rather just go on this way!  
Kathryn: Well, You can go on from there. We'll meet you in Violet city!  
Ellen: *Looks pretty sad* Well, Okay. *Frowns*  
After they've left…  
Mew: (Who is out of Pokéball) What was that about?   
*Note: Mew Can Talk Telepathically*  
Ellen: I Dunno. But it's almost nighttime; I think we've better set up some sort of camp.  
Mew: Yup.  
*Time Passes*  
Ellen: This Tree doesn't give much protection.  
Mew: ::Sigh:: It could be worse, you know.  
*It starts Raining*  
Ellen: It Is Worse.  
Mew: Sorry 'Bout That.  
Noooooooooooo!   
Ellen: I think I heard something…what is it?!  
Mew: It sounds like a Noctowl!  
*Hoothoot 's surround them*  
Mew: This is NOT good!   
Narrator: What will happen to Mew and Ellen? Find Out, in the next Episode of Pokémon: A New Adventure!   



	2. Pokemon: A New Adventure! Pt. 2

Episode Two: Denryuu To The Rescue!  
  
Ellen and Mew: HELP!!!  
*Noctowls Come*  
Suddenly, Out of nowhere, a strange Pokémon appears, Ellen Realized that it looked a lot like Ampharos, except with a lot of Japanese markings all over it's body.  
Ampharos: (Also Talks Telepathically) Call Me Denryuu. I am a friend of Ancient Mew, The Stronger Form Of Mew.   
Ellen: I thought Mew couldn't evolve?  
Denryuu: All Pokémon Have a Stronger Form. Most Of These Pokémon Look like me with these Markings. But, Ancient Mew doesn't, he is the strongest of all Pokémon.   
Ellen: How do they change?  
Denryuu: Only when they need to.  
Ellen: Oh.  
Denryuu: HYPER BEAM!!!  
A Long Beam Of Stars Came Rushing Down From The Night Sky, and hit the Jewel on Denryuu' s Forehead. It then sparkled For a Minute, but then it suddenly lit a huge beam again, except, this time, it was made of a huge glittery light. It hit all the hoothoot's and Noctowls, but it made Ellen and Mew fall unconscious.   
During that night, Mew dreamed about a weird Silver Mew, Flying across the mountains and rivers that seemed to be good friends with a certain Ampharos.  
  
  
*Later When It was morning*  
Ellen: (wakes up) Huh? Where's Ampharos?   
Mew: (Wakes Up Slowly) Where's Who?  
Ellen: Ampharos  
Mew: I guess he isn't here…  
Ellen: Look! He's There!  
Mew: Well, Sorta. It's just a small baby Ampharos!  
Ellen: But, it is him! Look, see how the jewel on its forehead sparkles? It must be him!  
Mew: I think that you've better take it. It's only a baby, and, it must be tired from using that hyper beam!  
Ellen: Well, Okay. Go, Pokéball!  
Ampharos was sucked into the Pokéball, and it didn't try to break out.  
Ellen: Do you think Cherrygrove city is close from here?  
Mew: Yeah. Hey, Who Do You Miss Most?  
Ellen: Umm…I Dunno.  
Mew: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Ellen: Wa?  
Mew: Doesn't Matter.  
Mew: Anyway, Do you want to catch a Pokémon here before we go?   
Ellen: Okay.  
Mew: I'll Help…Psywave!  
All the wild Pokémon Ran out scared.  
Ellen: Look! There's a REALLY cute Marill! Go, Ampharos! Thundershock!  
Ampharos: *uses Thundershock* *Smiles* Ampha!!  
Marill: Ril?  
Ellen: Go, Pokéball!  
The Marill was at a low level, so it was caught.  
Ellen: Let's Take Marill out of a Pokéball.  
Marill: Marill!   
Ellen: Hi, Marill! I'm You're New Trainer!  
Marill: Marr! (Hugs Ellen)  
Ellen: return, Marill!   
Marill: rill! *Smiles* (Okay!)   
Ellen: Hey, Mew! Doesn't That Look Like Cherrygrove city?  
Mew: Guess So. It doesn't look a thing like Cherrygrove!   
*Walks In*  
Ellen: Hey, Wait! Isn't this that route near where I just caught Marril?  
Mew: Yeah.  
Aura: Hi, Ellen!   
Ellen: Oh, Hi! I guess you got to be a Pokémon Trainer too!   
Aura: Yeah! And I Got Such a Cute Pokémon!   
Ellen: What is it?  
Aura: It's an Eevee!  
Ellen: CUTE!!  
Aura: Hey, do you know where Cherrygrove city is? I was trying to find it!  
Ellen: No, But I was looking for it too!  
Aura: Oh.  
* * * * * *  
I was too lazy to finish this! ^^; Just Note a few things....  
all my fics are under the anime subject cause i couldn't find Pokemon, and, oh,  
You'll have to wait for the next part for more! This Chapter was also very short ^^;  
~ CutePikachuh  



End file.
